Doctor Who
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. A little challenge from the smoose. It's a little dorky and kinda short and I'm pretty sure I could do better, but what the heck. Enjoy. One shot.


GSR IS A MUST!! Can include other ships too.  
Doctor Who theme e.g. the team talk about it or have a themed party or something (not a cross over).  
David Tennant reffered to as David Ten - Inch by one of the girls (Billie Piper said this about him in an interview apparently).  
The phrase "Talk Whovian to me" must be used.  
Sara and Grissom watch a new episode of Doctor Who and someone complains about Rose no longer being the Doctor's assistant (basically bitching about Martha Jones).  
Can be any length.

Sara walked into the break room to a discussion between Greg, Nick, and Warrick. They were arguing about the show "Doctor Who" and what assistant was the best.

"I for one think Martha is the better of the three" Warrick commented while grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"I like her but she just doesn't have the same chemistry as Rose, not to mention Rose is hot" Nick shot back and Greg adamantly shook his head in agreement.

The whole gang had taken to watching the show when Greg received the first two seasons on DVD from a friend in England. She had told Greg the show was a must see and he was hooked from the beginning.

Nick was soon to follow and then Warrick followed by Catherine. What they all didn't know was Sara and Grissom had been watching the show since it first came out in the states. This Friday was a new episode and the two of them were planning on spending the evening in watching it.

"Hey Sara, have you seen the show?" Greg asked her, jarring her out of her thoughts. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I watch it from time to time" she said covering her smile with her mug of coffee.

"I'm having the gang over for dinner tomorrow. Want to come?" he asked right before Grissom stepped in the room.

"Come to what?" he said, taking a seat at the table, assignments in hand.

"Greg invited Sara over to his house for dinner with us tomorrow" Nick supplied.

"Oh" Grissom said looking over at Sara "You should go, spend some time with the guys." Sara looked at him like he had a bug on his face.

"Your invited too Griss" Greg said quickly "I mean can't have one without the other right?" he trailed off, both Sara and Grissom looking at him now.

Cath was the last to enter the room and Greg snatched the diversion "Hey Cath, Sara and Griss are coming tomorrow too."

"Great" she said "don't forget to bring something." she said like she was reminding them of something they already knew.

"Something to eat" Greg chimed in "it's usually a pot luck kind of thing." Grissom just nodded his head, deciding him and Sara would have to go to keep the young CSI happy.

"Ok now, assignments..." Grissom said.

Twenty minutes later and the two of them were showing up to their scene, hours later finally finishing.

"What are we bringing to Greg's tonight?" Grissom asked Sara while they were exiting the lab for the night.

"I don't know, why don't we pick something up on our way in, for now I really need some sleep" she said through a yawn.

"Sounds good to me" he said and the two of them got in the car and headed home. Just as they were about to leave the car Sara leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear "Talk Whovian to me". Grissom smiled back and captured her lips with his before the two of them headed into the house for bed.

The two of them actually managed to get about five hours of sleep before they had to get up and head over to Greg's for the show. They stopped at the store and picked something up before heading over.

"Hey guy's" Greg said when he opened the door "almost thought you wouldn't come."

"Now Greg, what would give you that impression?" Sara asked with a smile as the two of them looked over at Grissom at the same time.

"I brought beer" he said and walked into the living room, Sara and Greg laughed.

"Alright beer" Nick and Warrick said as Grissom handed them each a bottle. He settled himself on the couch and Sara was close to follow. Moments later the show started and the The Doctor was on the screen.

Cath leaned over to Sara and whispered "I love David Ten – Inch" and Sara looked at her with a confused expression. "You know" Cath went on "Ten- Inch" she said emphasizing each word.

"You mean to tell me?" Sara asked and Cath just nodded her head. Sara blushed slightly and turned her head back to the screen. She had to bite her tongue to keep from telling her something about Gil she really shouldn't.

"I really miss Rose on the show, she's a lot better with The Doctor than Martha" Grissom commented as the closing credits started and they all looked over at him. "What?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't watch this kind of stuff?" Catherine asked him.

"I…I mean…" he stammered. Sara saved him "actually" she began "Gil and I have been watching this show since it began." Shocked faces greeted them.

"Well then" Greg said "guess we'll be seeing you next Friday then" and he smiled.


End file.
